Koware Yasui Yume ni Sayonara
by XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: Koware Yasui Yume ni Sayonara, Goodbye to The Fragile Dream; Every time it happened, it felt like a terrible dream; unreal, slight bits and pieces being remembered… This time… He won't be able to forget. character rape TeMPoRaRY HiaTuS
1. Of Pizza Parlors and Silent Crime

Koware Yasui Yume ni Sayonara / Goodbye to The Fragile Dream

Tiger and Bunny

Summary: Every time it happened, it felt like a terrible dream; unreal, slight bits and pieces being remembered… This time… He won't be able to forget.

Chapter I: Of Pizza Parlors and Silent Crime

* * *

><p>The third time it happened, it was when Jake found out that he wasn't his henchmen. Everyone had thought that Jake had just taken his pride by beating him… but it was so much more than that. He could never tell them… Ever… Various things among guilt and extreme embarrassment plagued him.<p>

The second time it happened was when he and Edward had gotten drunk. It was unknown how the minor got alcohol, but he had it none the less and wanted to share with Ivan. It was Edwards idea, and Ivan being the puppy he was agreed, but even drunk he knew right from wrong… But it happened anyway… He had said no, but… Once Edward had set his mind on something, it was almost impossible to convince him otherwise…

The first time it was with his Uncle. He had just found out his powers then, and his Uncle had just recently divorced his wife, whom he still yearned for… She had divorced him for another man whom she felt "Fulfilled her needs better." Ivan couldn't change back into himself because he didn't know how to control his powers yet.

Ivan sat on a weight bench, thinking over any random thought that came into his head as well as the random string of subjects that followed it. Was pizza really good with anchovies? Maybe the bread killed the taste. Bread also stopped oral bleeding because of the starch in it. What _is_ starch anyways? Is it related to-

"Ivan-kun?" Ivan looked up with a start. "H-Hai!" He asked the person who had addressed him. Nathan was standing in front of him with his hands on his hips, bent close to Ivan's face. Ivan realized how close the drag queen was and jumped back a little. Nathan sighed. "Mou~! Ivan-kun has been spacing out for forever now!" Antonio nodded. "Un. We were all talking about going out for lunch together, and we were asking everyone's opinion, but you didn't seem to hear us."

"S-Sumimasen… Mina…" Ivan said shyly. Keith sighed, worried. "You okay?" He asked, stepping closer. Ivan noticed they had all formed a type of awkward circle around him. He nodded furiously, hoping the other's believed him as well, but mainly Keith. Keith was the only one that would take notice of him without having to be asked or have Ivan randomly inserted into a conversation, so… He didn't want to worry him. "I was just thinking about unimportant things, that's all." Karina scoffed at him. "Well then are you going to join the conversation or not? Or are unimportant things more important than us?"

"Hey, hey, be nice to him." Kotetsu scolded, coming up behind her and putting his large, tanned, hand on her fragile, pale shoulder. She jumped ten feet away with a squeak, which earned a few chuckles from certain members of the group. "U-Um, sure." He said, answering Karina's first question. "Well, we were talking about going to a pizza parlor." Pao-Lin said, finally speaking up. She was almost as bad as Ivan himself. Nathan nodded enthusiastically. "Un~! Because there's this really cute hunk who waits tables! What I do to be able to get in his pants and grope his~!"

"Nathan!" Antonio cut in, his face ablaze. "What? I was going to say butt." Antonio's face flushed even darker. Honestly… They were all such comedians. "That would explain why I was thinking about pizza." Ivan said laughing. "Really?" Keith asked. Ivan turned to him and nodded. "Yeah. And anchovies."

"Ew! You like those?" Karina asked, the thought of the gross slimy things in her stomach making her want to vomit. Ivan shook his head. "I don't know. I've never had them."

"Well, their an… Acquired taste." Kotetsu said, his hand on his chin. "So you like them?" Barnaby asked. "Well… kinda. I mean come on! All a tiger is, is a big vicious, killer kitten!" Everyone stared at the contradicting sentence's owner with sweat drops on their heads. "Well, any way, you want to come?" Keith asked. Ivan nodded. "Sure. I'll go."

"Yata~!" Nathan squealed. "And me and lovely can share a piece-a-pie~!" He said, coming up behind Antonio like a ninja and molesting his butt, which resulted in the larger man screaming like a girl and running away from his attacker. Everyone giggled or shook their heads.

Ivan went back to thinking about starch while another conversation was picked up without him.

* * *

><p>"So, what hero would you say you're closest to- even though you all are rivals?" An interview. One of the very first Ivan had after becoming a hero. He had been picking up in rank lately, thus as such. "Hn… I guess I'd say Sky High. Him being friendly makes him easy to be close to. He's always trying his best for everyone, and is a great person to look up to." The interview gushed over Ivan's answer on the air. "Gya~! Do you hear that mina? Sky High, our previous number one, is Origami Cyclone's number one!" A sigh was heard. "Maria, he didn't say that. He just said that that's who he was closest to out of his rivals." The co-host scolded. Ivan's face heated under his mask. The girl pouted. "Well, anyway, on to the next question!" Ivan would later realize how much of a mistake it was to answer the question that he had just answered.<p>

* * *

><p>"So today you're going after a small group of three or so men that kidnapped a young girl." Agnes said into her mic to the other heroes. They each responded accordingly. Ivan stood on top of a tall building and looked for the car in question. They were smart, and definitely not armatures. They would constantly switch cars under cover where camera's couldn't see them and away from the heroes. They weren't stolen, so no one knew which car it was seeing as there was no one robbed to report what type of car it was. It didn't matter where the hero's chased them either. They may as well of owned a car dealership with how many they had in different locations. They were doing the speed limit, and not looking suspicious at all. It was finding a needle in a haystack… Well, instead of staring at the haystack, why not dive in it until you got pricked? Ivan jumped off of a building and landed on the hood of a red car, careful not to damage it. He quickly scanned the faces of the pedestrians he had just possibly traumatized, then went to the next and repeated. "Ah! Origami Cyclone is jumping from car to car to look for the criminals!" The announcer said, once again stating the obvious. The method was tedious, but it had to be done in order to save the girl. Crime wasn't pretty or flashy like everyone made it out to be… It wasn't like in novels where the kidnapper fell in love with the victim and they lived happily ever after, or like what was being broadcasted on Hero TV…<p>

Ivan knew that, but only the flashy ones were the ones that could catchy anyone's eye and be stopped… The dull ones, just… Remained. Getting dirty and more rotten by the day… Those were the type that Ivan hated the most, and he was the hero version of that type of scum. He had hoped in some way it would help him catch them, but it never resulted in anything…

"Ah! It seems like Wild Tiger and Barnaby have found the criminals!" Ivan stopped searching faces and possibly traumatizing kids (as well as some adults) from ever watching a kabuki or noah play in their lives to go catch up with the number one pair. A man was running away from them with a large duffle bag in tow, the large pickup truck hiding him from the unbeatable pair. Ivan noticed the bag moving. He landed in front of the man and quickly apprehended him, making him drop the bag: It gasped out of pain. Ivan held the man by his arm in a painful position and opened the bag to reveal the girl. She quickly hugged him and thanked him, gracing his mask with a kiss. "Unbelievable! Origami Cyclone has not only caught the criminal, but saved the kidnapee in the process!" Sky High landed next to Ivan and put his hand on his shoulder. "Great job!" He said, giving him a thumbs up. The police relieved Ivan of the criminal and allowed him to scratch the back of his head out of embarrassment.

A man on the sidelines watched Origami Cyclone and Sky High as they started talking casually. "Well, I guess he wasn't lying during the interview." He said to himself and pulled out his phone, dialing a number. It rang for a moment before someone on the other line answered it. "Yeah it's me." A pause. "No, not yet. Although, I've watched all of the other Hero TV episodes and yeah, he seems closest to him." Another pause. "Well I guess we're all set if you got his address then. We'll start tomorrow. They've all supposedly got the day off." The last pause, which resulted in the man's laughter. "Yeah I guess those two won't have a day off."


	2. PaperMache Marionette

Koware Yasui Yume ni Sayonara / Goodbye to The Fragile Dream

* * *

><p>Chapter II: Paper-Mache Marionette<p>

Ivan layed in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was currently around four in the morning, and he had just woken up for no apparent reason. No hunger, no need for the bathroom, no nightmares- He was just awake. He sighed. He didn't want to be tired the day he got off. He wanted to spend it with everyone at the pizza shop, enjoying himself. He sighed and turned over onto his side. He hated when that happened. It just randomly happened for no reason. He had went to see his doctor about it, and all he could do was say that since Ivan had an irregular day life, his sleep pattern might be off because of it. Not much help really. Ivan squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to sleep. He did, but only slightly. He was asleep, but could hear everything around him. Ivan started dreaming:

It was a paper mache doll, or at least it appeared that way. Something about it made you think it was made or porcelain. It was awkwardly crafted, like something out of the movie Mirror Mask. It was beautiful and appeared painted by hand- a very steady, dedicated, loving hand. It had no mouth, but beautiful sparkling ash purple colored eyes that gave away all of it's feelings. It moved as if it was dancing, even with it's simple walk, it was graceful. A group of terrifying black shadows lead by an oni of such an ugly and morbid form approached the beautiful porcelain-mache doll. They apprehended it and took it far away.  
><em>No! Leave it alone!<em> There was nothing Ivan could do but watch his dream. They forced the doll to put on a play for them with the oni, and there was only one member in the audience. It was the type of person that when you woke up, knew they were there, but hadn't the faintest clue as to what they looked like. The audience member watched, but with a horrified look. He tried to get onto the stage, just to have it be warped somewhere else the second he was in a breaths grasp of the porcelain-mache doll. He tried again, but was running in slow motion, the dance getting more urgent. Ivan could tell the doll was quickly getting tired. The oni laughed hysterically at the audience member trying to get to the doll. Ivan could just tell that all of the moves it would make were obvious to the oni. The doll's eyes were glistening with tears that were starting to overflow. It made the oni laugh harder, but then, the audience member spun, the long, beautifully decorated sleeves of the kimono picking up a slight breeze, and turning it into a whirlwind, which then was shot at the oni.

The audience member now appeared to look like a high lord of feudal Japan, not just a barely remunerable form. He calmly walked up to the silently sobbing doll and picked it up in his arms. The doll buried his face in it's chest and clung to it for dear life. The Lord wiped it's tears, it's awkward shape now looking like an ash purple loong-soul doll, it's colors forming a kimono around it. The Lord wiped his thumb over where it's mouth would be, thus making one appear; small, delicate, and pink. He smiled at the doll and walked away, it's fingers threading around the lord's neck as the last of it's ball-joints in it's fingers turned to real human ones.

It was a shame that in the morning, Ivan wouldn't remember it.

* * *

><p>"Mou~! That's too much cheese, Antonio-san! And, Kotetsu-san, what <em>is<em> that monstrosity on your plate?" Nathan wined, his hands clasped on the sides of his face, staring at their individual pizzas. He was leaning over the should of his booth to stare at their, uh, food. Ivan laughed a little. Kotetsu had piled everything he could possibly think of that tasted good that the pizza shope had on his pizza, while Antonio had so much cheese on his… Well, it didn't even look like a pizza. Just a pile of cheese on a plate. Kotetsu licked his lips hungrily, fork and knife in hand. Barnaby sighed. "Kotetsu-san, if you get sick, please don't come crying to me." Kotetsu tossed him a grin. "Dai~jou~bu, Bunny." He reassured him.

In the booth at Kotetsu and Barnaby's back were the girls (and Nathan). Pao-Lin's plate arrived in front of her, complete with a variety of vegetables on seasoned baked bread with cheese, no sauce. Karina stared at her pizza, then back at Pao-Lin's. "Can I have a piece? That looks delicious!" Pao-Lin nodded shyly. "I have always wanted to try regular pepperoni pizza…" She admitted. Karina grinned at her and switched slices.  
>"Here you are." The waitress said, offering Ivan his plate. "Ah! Thank you." He said, reaching for his plate from in between Antonio and Keith. Antonio moved a bit more towards the inside of the booth to make it easier for Ivan while Keith leaned back as to not be in the way. Ivan's pizza was a mixture of western pizza and okonomiyaki. Keith stared at it a bit confused, wondering where exactly Ivan's actual pizza was. It looked like just a large, puffed up crust. Ivan took a slice out, making Keith finally get it. "Wait- are your toppings cooked <em>in<em> your crust?" Ivan nodded as the cheese from the inside clung to his piece, begging it not to leave. Ivan broke the bond and bit it, content. It wasn't a calzone: The bread was mixed with what he wanted on his pizza and cooked just so. Keith just kept staring while the waitress put his plate in front of him. "I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone." She said, bowing. Kotetsu waved her off. "It's fine. We all ordered a lot, and to top it off, they've all got freakishly tall orders." Barnaby continued to eye Kotetsu's plate, finding the irony in his statement and noted how he disinclined himself from that statement as the waitress walked away.

"Um… Would you mind if I tried that?" Keith said, pointing to the part of Ivan's pizza that was untouched. Ivan nodded, a small string of cheese hanging off of his bottom lip. Keith saw it and laughed, using a napkin to wipe it away. Ivan's face flushed a bit, but he brushed it off. He broke off a piece of his pizza and handed it to Keith. "Arigato, soushite-"

"Just take the pizza…" Ivan mumbled, trying not to laugh at his friend. Keith flashed him a grin. "There we go." He said, angling his neck to get a better look at Ivan's face. "Hn?" Keith bit his share of Ivan's pizza. "Well, you've been so out of it lately, I've just been worried is all." He said, mouthful. He had been worried? It made Ivan's stomach show him the rest of his body wasn't the only thing that could do martial arts. Barnaby scolded Kotestu loudly as he tried to swipe his pizza. "Eat your own massive pit of death you called pizza!" He yelled sternly. Kotetsu pouted. "But, Bunny-chan~!"

"No buts! Eat your own- And no, I do not want to trade." Barnaby shuddered at the thought of something so disgusting inside of his digestive track. Antonio laughed while picking up the parmesan and putting it on his pizza, earning a worried look from Nathan. "Darling, you are so going to be constipated latter." Ivan and Pao-Lin couldn't help but crack smirks, their real age showing for a brief moment. "Ew, Nathan, I'm trying to eat here!" Karina scolded, giving the man a grossed-out look. "Well it's better than having to hear what gross laxatives this old man is going to have to take to get this through my system, yet alone the process." Kotetsu said, being his usual self- kind and thoughtful by getting the negative attention off of Nathan and Antonio, and putting it on him: Barnaby knew that. Karina made a face of utter disgust at Kotetsu and turned her attention back to her pizza.

A business man ordered two slices of pepperoni to go not to far from the group.

"Is that good?" Ivan asked Keith, to shy to actually ask for a piece. Keith had a pizza with every slice having different toppings. He looked over at Ivan, a large string of cheese hanging from the pizza and in his mouth. He nodded, making the cheese move in a way that resembled a jump-rope. Ivan giggled a little. "Alright. I vote everyone trade at least one piece." Antonio said. "Nathan hand it over." Hr quickly added. Nathan stared at his flatbread pizza that had been cooked to look like a grilled sandwich. Staring at it had made Antonio's mouth water. Nathan "hump"ed, at Antonio and turned his nose in the air. "Hey! Come on! You'd give me a crapload of stuff I don't want or care about, but when I do want something of yours, you won't let me?" Nathan gasped in horror. "So you don't care about me?"

Big Mistake.

Pao-Lin and Karina munched on their pizza and watched the soap-opera unfold. "These are the moments Agnes really needs to film." Karina said before taking another bite. Pao-Lin nodded. The girls had basically ended up trading pizzas.

In the pit of Ivan's stomach, he felt warm. He loved moments like these. These were the moments that when he grew old enough, he would reflect kindly upon. It showed as a warm smile edged it's way onto his lips. "Well, Pao-Lin and I already traded. Same goes for Ivan. The rest of you need to trade a slice then, if that's what were doing." Karina said, simply. "Slice? Didn't _you_ order the pepperoni, and _Pao-Lin_ that one?" Kotetsu said, arm over the booth to help him turn to talk to her better. "So we liked the others better. Get over it." She said, stubbornly crossing her arms, a light blush on her face. "I'm okay with that." Keith said, removing a slice for trading. "Does Handsome want to trade?" Nathan asked, rubbing his shoulder against Barnaby's, who just sighed. "Anything is better than what Kotetsu-san and Antonio have." Nathan yelped for joy and quickly switched pieces- particularly the one Barnaby was currently eating. Antonio looked over to Ivan for help of having to eat Kotetsu's pizza, but was currently being handed a slice by Keith. "…Kotetsu, you're my friend and all, but I refuse to eat that." Kotetsu was forking a huge pile of it into his mouth, slurping what looked like an octopus tentacle into his mouth- Key word "looked like". Kotetsu shrugged. "And I don't want to be on the toilet all night." He said, simply. Antonio sighed relieved, putting a hand to his chest. Ivan watched and laughed at him. "You got lucky." Antonio nodded, the shaking from the thought of having to eat Kotetsu's pizza still rupturing him.

The business man had received his pizza a moment ago, but had yet to leave.

* * *

><p>Ivan stretched his arms above his head. "That was so good." Karina said. Pao-Lin nodded in agreement. "We should all do something like this again sometime." Kotetsu offered. "For once, I'm going to openly agree with you." Barnaby said, receiving a few laughs. It was late in the afternoon, but not evening yet. "I still want to hang out with everyone some more." Karina admitted. "Me too." Kotetsu agreed. "But me and Bunny have things we have to do." Well mainly Barnaby, but Kotetsu was always forced to come along for some unknown reason. "Barnaby and I." Barnaby corrected. Kotetsu looked at him confused. "The correct term would be "Barnaby and I", not "Me and Bunny"." Kotetsu waved him off with a "bah" in it's company.<p>

"Bonjour, Heroes." Came the familiar voice over their bracelets. Everyone looked down at them. "Today, I'll only need three of you. We're doing a special "versus mode" for the next week. Based on polls, I'm going to send the least popular trio out, followed by the second least and so on. Meaning today, I'll just need Sky High,"

"What?" He almost screeched. "Pao-Lin, and Fire Emblem."

"Why am I the least favorite?" Keith asked, worried about his popularity was well as rank, which had dropped thanks to Barnaby significantly. "You misheard her, darling." Nathan said, waving a finger at him. "Not least favorite, least popular versus trio, that's all. You'll also be participating in the most popular against Barnaby and Kotetsu, so for now, just shut up and go stop the bank robbery on 21st street!" Agnes yelled at him. He flinched, but nodded. "On it." Each needed hero ran off, their own companies vehicles pulling up next to them.

"…Well, I guess that means the rest of us just… Head home or wherever we need to be?" Ivan suggested, once the trio was out of sight. Karina nodded in agreement. "I guess so."

Everyone waved goodbye, accompanied by a few verbal's as well, then were off. Ivan took a moment to realize that he wasn't in the group of the least popular trio. Wait- had that meant that…? "YES!" He yelled, pumping his fist into the air. He wasn't down and out just yet! Then again, if he was never in any group, that would be worry-some… He shrugged it off and thought about the positives. The group that had been selected were more or less evenly matched if you were to compare statistics. Different things over weighed others, yes, but they also had low spots that could be countered by the other's high. Ivan happily strode home, wondering whom he'd be paired with. Maybe Pao-Lin and Karina. It'd be the same as calling him a girl, but he wasn't complaining.

"Excuse me?" A man in a business suit said, coming up to Ivan. "I'm a bit lost and I was wondering if you could help me." Ivan briefly looked over the man in a suit with slicked back black hair and shades to cover his eyes. Ivan also noticed the slight muscle that was covered by the suit, but outlined if one were to take the time to notice it. He looked similar to a body guard. Ivan nodded. "Well you see, I'm a collector- things like debt and such- and I got lost on my way to this address." He said, holding out a piece of paper with poorly written directions on it. Ivan scanned it over. "Well, I can see why." He laughed. The man nodded, taking a handkerchief out of his briefcase to wipe the side of his head with it. "It's honestly a really scummy area, and I'm not used to being in places like that, so that also wasn't of much help." Ivan nodded. "Well, I was just going to head home, so if you'd like, I can show you exactly where it is." The man bowed to him. "Oh, that would be such a big help. Your honestly a kind young man." Ivan waved his hands in front of himself. "Oh, no, no. Honestly, anybody else would of done the same if they had the time." The man contemplated this, then nodded. "Well, I guess your right. Well then shall we go?" Ivan nodded. "Okay." The man offered the spot in front of him for Ivan to walk, a sort of unsaid, "lead the way" type gesture. Ivan started walking, the angel of the sun casting a shadow on the man, who's shades slipped down a bit to reveal dark, ice-blue eyes that were as cold as the color. He simply pushed them back up on his nose, and smiled to himself.

Such a lovely job he was doing at his job.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is the address. I'm glad I could help." Ivan said, as he stared to turn to walk away. "Oh, wait just a moment. I can't possibly just let you go without giving you something for helping me." Ivan continued to walk, but turned around and waved his hands in front of him again. "Oh it's fine. I don't mind. If that's what I did this for, then that would be just terrible. Good bye then." He said, waving, and not looking back at the man.<p>

Once out of ears reach, the man in the suit sucked his teeth, a scowl on his face, the shades fallen so low you could see all of his eyes. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and dialed a number he had memorized, and always cleared the history after calling. "Yeah it's me. Looks like he's _too _good_. _We're going to have to go with that alternate option." It was silent for a moment. "Yeah. Just left. Not selfish at all. Not even curious." Another pause. "Yeah. Be sure that the have it ready, as well as him." The man in the suit said, turning around and walking into said address.

It was quiet for a long time as the man loosened his tie and set the brief case on the floor. "No, not really. Just a pain in the ass when things don't go as planned, that's all boss."

A/N: In all honesty, I wanted to make Kotetsu say "shitter" instead of "toilet" during the pizza parlor scene. XD But because I felt like it wasn't his character, I didn't.


	3. A Greed Called Lust

Koware Yasui Yume ni Sayonara / Goodbye to The Fragile Dream

Tiger and Bunny

Chapter III: A Greed Called Lust

* * *

><p>Ivan watched the rerun of the latest HeroTV episode. Sky High had gotten a significant amount of points, as well as Fire Emblem, but Dragon Kid was the one that had saved the main hostage as well as stopped the criminals. He sighed to himself and turned off the TV, finally deciding to go to bed. It was late, and it was unknown if he would be needed for tomorrow. Ivan rubbed his eye as he yawned and stretched, the red paper-crane he had made that was sitting on a glass shelf blurred for a moment. His body felt heavy, but he forced it off of the couch and into his room. He let himself fall onto the bed, memories of a few hours earlier with everyone making him smile. He cuddled up to his pillow, not even bothering to change into his pajamas, his feet dangling off of the bed.<br>Even though he hadn't done anything Hero-y, today, he felt really tired; More so than when he was picture hopping or actually trying to do his job. Weird… He sat up and rubbed his eyes, something odd was telling him to stay awake- most people tended to call it instinct. He looked around his room for some odd reason, curious as to what was there. Everything was in its usual spot, so… He shrugged it off and laid down for about a half hour or so in a half-asleep state before finally deciding to recognize the pest eating away at his head telling him to change his clothes. He stripped entirely, minus his boxers, then put on his pajama pants. His pajama shirt was inside out, making him take a moment to fix it. It was quiet minus the sound of Ivan rustling clothes.

"…Your pissing me off. It's after eleven on a school night and the kiddie isn't in bed yet." A gravel-like voice said, coming up behind Ivan and slapping something over his mouth and nose before he had a chance to react. The odd smell on the cloth made him dizzy. He grabbed at the arm that was covering his mouth, trying to remove it, but all it earned him was the mirror muscular and hairy arm around his waist to hold him still. This is how people got kidnapped, if not worse… No… Hold your breath, don't breathe, don't… He couldn't pass out… No… Not goo…

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you to wait until he was asleep." A voice said, rendering in Ivan's ears. It sounded slightly feminine and sophisticated, but it was definitely a man's voice. "Well the damn brat was taking too damn long to fuckin' go to sleep." That same voice that had ridiculed Ivan for still being awake at a late hour. His vision was blurry, and not focusing. It didn't help that he couldn't keep his eyes open. "Guys, please shut the fuck up, he's waking." A new voice, but nothing in particularly noticeable about it aside from the fact that it was male. "Fuck off." Mr. Gravel. "I suggest you shut up or I'll have you fired." The sophisticated sounding one. "Pft. Yeah right. You wouldn't and you know it. Who else is going to break the kid like I am?" Ivan forced himself awake, a groan forced hum leaving his mouth; he was gagged. "The only reason I'm keeping you here for the moment is to see if the rumors are true." He couldn't tell if the voice as being sarcastic or not… "What that even my dick is ripped? Hell yeah it is! You fuck enough bitches it gets its work out- especially if they're resisting and tight." He was implying rape… Ivan shook his head to wake up, worried about his safety. A pair of emerald green eyes were staring at him. "Well, hello. It's nice to finally see you're awake. This means we can start the show."<p>

He had fluffy brown hair, and his nose was covered in cinnamon sprinkles, accompanied by glasses. He was laying on the floor Ivan was currently on, just staring at him. "I'm sorry, doll. We'll have you untied in just a moment, alright?" Ivan narrowed his eyes at him. He had no parents, so they couldn't be doing this for money…. Ivan felt an immense amount of weight suddenly appear on his lower back, causing him to yelp, the gag making it stifled. "Why? Isn't it more fun tied up?" Gravel said, now obviously the weight on Ivan's lower back. The man with the glasses fixed them and crossed his arms. "Well you really are quite the sadist aren't you?" He flashed him a grin. "I honestly want to break the little bitch like a twig and eat the pieces." He said, laughter coating his voice. "Well don't- not yet anyway. We need Mr. Goodman to answer first." Goodman? …Keith? What did they need Keith for? Ivan let out a muffled scream of pure terror when he felt the large man sitting on him roughly grab his waist, just a bit more pressure needed to break it. "I swear to god, Ox. Get off of him now or-"

"Or what?" It was silent for a moment while Ivan squeezed his eyes shut, terrified the man might actually break his hip. Moments like these reminded him of how frail was… The man that had been addressed as Ox quickly got off and even apologized repeatedly for an unknown reason. The man with the glasses continued to glare at him, then turned to Ivan. "I'm sorry about that, doll. Now that I think about it, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet have we?" Ivan just stared, praying that the tears that had plagued him earlier from the pain weren't visible. "Well," he said, playing with the keys on a laptop, making the room just a bit brighter with green iridescent light, revealing a trashed room. The floor as cement as the walls, the occasional graffiti accompanied the endless amount of trashed that had been pushed into the corners and against the walls to make room for the floor. The window was broken, but boarded up from the outside.  
>Along with the laptop, the man also seemed to have a number of high-tech equipment, such as speakers, monitors, cameras, microphones, various movie equipment, several more laptops, and a manner of other things that Ivan would never remember nor knew what it did. "My name is Shou, I'm the director and producer." He said, turning to Ivan again. "That large, burly, short-tempered man over there is Ox, an actor. The same goes for Mr. Suzuki, whom you've already meet." He said, gesturing to a man with jet-black slicked back hair in a business suit. "Yo." He said, waving two fingers at Ivan. His eyes widened. "Well I'm glad you remember me. Sadly, you can't meet our data collector or informant, because they are currently just as busy as our boss trying to get a hold of that friend of yours." Ivan glanced back over at the man named "Shou", or so he said. These were obviously aliases. "Shou", as in "Show"", "Ox" as in the animal- fitting really- and "Suzuki" was one of the most common household names in Japan. "Ah! Here we go!" Shou said, a wide grin playing onto his face. "Mr. Suzuki, would you mind bringing the doll here?"<br>The doll? …The hell? Why was this giving Ivan a _Déjà vu_feel? "Hello, Mr. Goodman." Shou said into a microphone hooked up to his computer. Mr. Suzuki picked up Ivan by his arms and moved him closer, his grip possibly bruising Ivan's arms. "How did you get a hold of this line?" Keith asked. They must of somehow hacked his hero bracelet… "Wouldn't there be a number of better questions to ask besides that one? You honestly are very dense." Shou said kindly, unknown to Keith nor Ivan if he was really being sarcastic or not. Keith narrowed his eyes over the monitor. "…Such as?" He smirked, musing to himself what to tell him first. "Well, for starters, why we called you at such an ungodly hour, who we are, why we have your friend and what we're going to do with him-"

"Who?" Keith asked quickly and nervously. "Well, I'm pretty sure you also refer to him as uh, let's see now…" He scanned a stack of papers. "Origami Cyclone?" Keith's face paled as well as Ivan's. How did they know that? They weren't supposed to know that… "Now listen, this is just going to be a small little production for just you, understand, because if you don't, we will continue, and broadcast live as well as all over the internet, and if you really are as kind as you make out to be, then you wouldn't torture your little friend here twice."

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HIM?!" Keith was so loud it made Ivan wince a bit. Shou smirked. It was silent as he angled the webcam hooked up to the computer at Ivan. "…I was starting to think you'd never ask." He then walked over to Ivan and motioned for Mr. Suzuzuki to drop him. Shou then untied him. "Oh, by the way. One of us is a NEXT. If you can guess which of us it is on your first try, I'll give you a hint as to where we are and if not then no dice. As for now, your own your own. If you can find him, you can save him, if not- well, finders keepers, yes?" He said, removing the gag from Ivan's mouth and holding it in a manner as if to display to Ivan. Ivan took that chance to spit at him. Shou tutted at him. "Now, doll, that's not nice. Be good or we'll have to punish you even more than necessary. Oh, and by the way, Mr. Goodman, I think the obvious rule applies of not telling anyone, yes?"

Keith growled. "Don't you dare touch him!" Shou unbound Ivan's rope, and obviously, Ivan tried to quickly get up, but was force down by the obvious weight of none other than Ox's foot- which was sporting a big, black construction boot. "Ah!" Ox's eyes widened and then he licked his lips. "Well, if that's the noise that he makes when just being forced back on the floor, I sure as hell can't WAIT until we get this show rollin'!" Ivan's eyes widened, completely understanding what was about to happen. He could make guesses by their earlier conversation and from personal paranoia, but he denied it for the sheer sake of hope. "Not yet Ox."  
>Not yet… As in they were soon, but not right this second… "Now, do you, Mr. Goodman, agree to play our game, because if not, we keep him, and you will have no further contact with us, and this line is intractable as well as the rest of them, that I can assure you." Keith's jaw trembled out of sheer rage. Ox stared tracing his finger down Ivan's bare spine. Ivan bit the inside of his lower lip. Keith nodded. "Good~" Shou cooed.<p>

"Now, let's start the production, shall we? You have a week's time to find this precious doll, and this line will be open whenever you'd like it. I completely understand if you don't want to run down the middle of the city with sex noises coming from your wrist." Keith looked like he was going to vomit. "However, if I think even for a moment that you're cheating, I will post and broadcast, do not doubt me. I will also post your identities, just so the world can see how truly pathetic you two really are. Even Agnes would be ashamed at how low her ratings would be compared to mine. Now, let's start shall we?"

* * *

><p>At first, Keith started bawling the second he asked for the connection to be terminated. The things they were doing to Ivan… They were terrible… No one should ever have to go through that- even for a second… And what kind of hero would he be if he couldn't save Ivan? Right, pull himself together and gather information from what he had… He dialed the number he was told to into his wrist band. "Why, hello~! Back so soon? It makes me wonder if you enjoy viewing this." Shou teased. …If Keith could he would of spit on him. Behind Shou was Ivan, wrists bound above his head by large hands and being violated by Ox from behind. He already had several bruises on his neck and waist from being gripped without thought, his pale skin turning various colors ridiculously easy. He was trying to twist away from him, only to be roughly pulled on. Ox did something that made Ivan's head jerk up, eyes welled up and not being able to contain all of the tears.<p>

Keith had all he could do not to cringe and breakdown again. "Am I allowed to used the internet for research as long as I don't contact anyone?" Shou smiled, pleased with Keith's bloodshot eyes. "Of course. Whatever helps. Hell, I'd even tell you, you could hack the damn NASA space satellites to track us if you knew how!" Shou laughed. Ivan cried out from being touched roughly, his waist being jerked into the air, Ox tightly squeezing his cock, a single large hand holding almost all of him. He was so small compared to him… All it took was a glance behind Shou, and Keith hit the termination switch.  
>He couldn't get the picture of his mind... Ivan's small, bare, slender back arched awkwardly and painfully into the ground while his hips were brought up into the air to meet the man's, his fists clenched so tightly and he was shaking violently… His small, fragile wrists being pinned above his head by the man who was doing terrible, terrible things to him… Keith needed to find him- and quickly. He almost spewed profanities as his computer seemed to booted up painfully slow, telling him about needed updates, and other unnecessary things. He searched all of the places in Steinbuild that were rundown or abandoned- even single addresses, anything! Places in need of renovation, places to be torn down… Anything… anything… It wouldn't go away…<p>

His small wrists being bruised… The sound of his voice still ringing in Keith's ears… How feminine it had sounded… How in pain it sounded… Keith shook his head. It was interesting that a hero of his stature really had it easy… He stopped things that could be filmed… He stopped men before they stole girls and did that to them… What about the ones that weren't made note of? He honestly smacked himself across the face, leaving a red mark. He couldn't drawl over it. He needed to act, hurry up and go save Ivan… His finger's typed feverishly on his laptop, making him make several spelling mistakes which he hurried to fix.

But he… His typing slowed, then stopped. He never remembered him ever looking so frail before… He had always just looked lost whenever Keith would catch him off guard, not… Keith had never felt… So lost and useless before… He never… wanted anything like that to ever happen to any of his friends… Ever… Yet alone Ivan… He loved getting him to smile, and seeing him act childish. He enjoyed his company, so this… This was so painful for him… To see him cry… To see people making him cry and not being able to do a single thing about it right then and there…

So far, Keith had about twenty addresses on a list, as well as two scummy areas. Checking jus the addresses would take all day. Wait- what was he supposed to do during the day? When he was needed as a hero? Who's hero would he have to be… The people's… Or Ivan's? That sole thought crushed him. He couldn't tell anyone, so they would all think he was abandoning everyone, not… Keith put his head in his hands… Wait- Agnes' special trio deal! He'd only have to miss another day or so if he was lucky! If he could find Ivan before that… Plus, he was missing too, so Origami couldn't be there for the show either… This wasn't just his problem… Everyone else needed Origami Cyclone too- whether Ivan he realized that or not.

* * *

><p>Shou gave Ivan a warm smile. "Does it hurt?" Ivan panted, and groaned when Ox moved, the thick member pressing very deep inside of him, stretching him, hurting him- making him bleed. He had tried not to cry… really tired… but it… It hurt too much… He cried every time… and bled every time except once… That was only because Edward cared about him enough to at least… "Ox, did you use anything?" Ox gave him a sheepish look. Shou sighed. "I told you to use something. There are ways to break people, and yours is going to make him a scared child for the rest of his life." Ox looked down on him despite Shou standing over him. "Oh, yeah? And what did you have in mind?" Shou motioned for Ox to move off of Ivan, which he did, blood coating his cock, then threw himself back on him and quickly got his last grind in, making Ivan yell out, fists clawing at the floor.<p>

Shou sighed. Ivan was so tired and in pain he couldn't move… "We want to get him addicted. How do you think Mr. Goodman would feel seeing his comrade beg for it?" He said, gently caressing the side of Ivan's face, large purple eyes hazed over and coated with tears ready to overflow. Ox grinned at him. "Well damn! Can't we get him into the kinky shit?" Shou sighed and gently kissed Ivan's forehead. "That's after we get him addicted- which we need to do before Mr. Goodman finds our location- _if_ he finds our location." Ivan wined. "Mr. Suzuki, if you would- and be gentle to him." Mr. Suzuki loosened his tie and smiled a plastered smile at Ivan. "Gladly." Shou quickly gave Ivan another peck before getting up and returning to his monitor. He slipped on a set of big, cushy head-phones while Mr. Suzuki pulled out a bottle from the inside of his suit's jacket and coated his fingers in the contents. "He's so cute… Honestly he should of just been born a girl, it would give us three places to shove them, not just two." Mr. Suzuki mumbled to himself. Ivan knew what it was that he had put on his fingers. He had to remind himself that he wasn't going to beg… Even if they were gentler about it… Even if they would even stop long enough to let him sleep… He would not beg. He would not degrade himself more than he already had over the years.

Mr. Suzuki pulled Ivan up to him so Ivan's back was to his chest. He groaned, sitting on his knees. "I can see how you react better this way. You don't mind do you?" Ivan didn't reply, his whole body feeling numb… Of course he minded… It was like asking someone without legs if it was a pain in the ass to walk… Mr. Suzuki gently slid in a coated finger into Ivan's swollen hole, making him hiss in pain. Shou glanced over, then returned back to his laptop. "Honestly, if I wasn't the boss here…" He mumbled while shaking his head, his mind wandering. If he wasn't, he could just do awful things to him. Live out his sickest fantasies- but, being the boss, and wanting to entertain, he decided the fruit was best when ripe.

"I could take over for a sec and you could just have a go at it." Ox suggested. Shou glared at him, an obvious no. "Oh, Shou, do we have a mirror?" Mr. Suzuki asked, his finger moving in a steady motion, his other hand holding Ivan's wrists above his head. Ivan groaned. It hurt so badly… "A mirror? No, but we can get one. I'll tell our informant to go get the one from my house." Ivan gasped, then let out a long moan as his eyes rolled back into his head. Mr. Suzuki smirked.

"Found it."

* * *

><p>"Agnes, please. Can't you switch my day? Please? It's really important." It was the break of dawn and Keith was out wandering in a part of town that would have any one vomiting their brains out through their nose from disgust. The smell alone was enough to drive people away, yet alone the rest of the area… "Whatever you've got going on is more important than being a hero?" Keith remained quiet as he did a 360 around the area, the paper with his own perfectly printed writing clenched tightly in his hand. "…It's not that… It's just… This is as equally important. Please, Agnes. You know I'd never do this to you if it really wasn't." Agnes sighed on the other end of the cell phone. "You're going to screw up my ratings…" She mumbled, then hung up. Keith sighed and put the phone back into his pocket.<p>

"Hey, big boy. What's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?" Keith turned around and was meet with a woman who looked about in her late teens, early twenties in a ridiculously short, black dress that gave way to large brest and threatened to tear down the sides because of her luscious thighs. She had long, curly brown hair and too much make-up on. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time for you ma'am."

"_Ma'am?_ Well you really are a rich boy aren't you. How 'bout just an hour?" Keith was confused. "Excuse me?" She smirked at him and drew closer, making him back away. "An hour, big boy. Just you… and me… and that little thing right there…" She said, pointing to Keith's crotch.

It clicked.

"…Why?" She took a step back confused. "Huh? Because I'm sexy enough to be worth some cash for one go, right?" Keith's bangs were covering his eyes, his fists clenched and shaking. "Why are you degrading yourself like that…? Your parents would be ashamed."

"For your information my parents never gave a damn about me. Now are you going to have sex with me or not?" She asked, now making it blatantly obvious as to what she wanted. Keith glared at her. "So just because they didn't care about you means you shouldn't either?" He questioned, ignoring her own question. She scoffed at him. "You don't know what it was like for me! You don't know a damn thing about me, so don't sit here and lecture me like an old man!"

He stared her down to the point where she felt uncomfortable. "…You're right. I don't, but I honestly don't care. You have no consideration for yourself, and that's worse than what anyone else can say or do." Thoughts of Ivan crossed him mind. Keith pulled out his wallet, handed the girl a fifty and continued to look for the address he needed. The girl turned around, confused. "So your just giving this to me?"

"Now because you asked, no. Now you need to use that to go buy yourself presentable clothes and try getting a job." He said, never slowing his pace nor turning around. The girl stared at the large bill, and the confusion bothered her so much that it edged its way into her entire being and make her start to cry. Why…? How could a complete stranger be kinder to her than the people who created her would ever be?

* * *

><p>"Say please." Mr. Suzuki cooed in Ivan's ear. Ivan shook his head biting his bottom lip, the pain from his backside pulsing up his spine and giving his a throbbing headache. "Say it~" He cooed, licking the shell of his ear. Ivan's body stared shaking. Mr. Suzuki waited patiently for Ivan to speak. Ivan felt sick. He wasn't going to open his mouth… Nu-uh. He wasn't going to do anything they wanted him to. He would bite his own tongue off first. He was going to wait for Keith to come get him. He had more faith in him than he did himself- hell, he had more faith in a civilian than he did himself.<p>

Mr. Suzuki hummed to himself. "Well now, you're not being very nice. If you don't start being nice I'll have to stop, and," He came close to Ivan's ear and whispered, "I'm worse than Ox when I'm not nice." Ivan shuddered, the man's tone sounding completely different from usual; sinister, cruel. "So be a good boy, okay?" He asked, fake kindness coating his voice like honey. Ivan's body gave way to fear and started shaking even more. Mr. Suzuki hummed and nuzzled Ivan's neck. "Oh~! You feel better than a vibrator…" Ivan squeaked as he was touched a little roughly on his balls, just to be almost petted. He quietly whimpered to himself, trying to think of things to distract himself.

_Good thoughts, good thoughts, good thoughts… Like earlier with everyone else… Damn it, if I get out of here, first thing I'm doing is getting some damn pizza with everyone again…_

Two fingers were pressed to Ivan's lips. He shook his head. "Aww… Shou-san, your little doll isn't very cooperative." Shou ignored Mr. Suzuki, typing something like mad onto his laptop. "I'm obviously busy right now so please don't bother me." He said, never once stopping his fingers. Mr. Suzuki pouted.

"So what are you going to do when the air-head-hero doesn't find him?" Ox asked. Shou stopped typing. "Ox," He said calmly. "Never ask me that again. That would be between me and my little doll." That thought worried Ivan. It was so terrible he wouldn't even tell his subordinates? Ivan was never a fan of sex or the like- _ever_. So, he only knew what had been done to him, and didn't want to know more. He wondered if it would be like the first time, where constant apologies were spewed with a mix of alcohol on the words. Or if it would be gentle, but painful in other ways, traumatizing enough to keep him from moving… Or so painful, the thought of just standing up hurt…

They had all been like that before, and this time, they were trying to break him… Make him beg like a dog for a treat, the treat being kindness or sleep… He wondered if they would even offer something to help out Keith if he begged… The thought about asking crossed his mind, but was abruptly stopped by something wet sliding up his neck. Ivan squeaked and just as quickly pursed his lips. If he could of, he would of put his hands over his mouth, but… His wrists were in so much pain from being gripped roughly by the two of them at different times… Mr. Suzuki adjusted Ivan on his fingers, making his wince and make a noise that resembled a mouse. Mr. Suzuki pressed his fingers deeper inside, making Ivan groan, letting Mr. Suzuki put two of his fingers in Ivan's mouth from his other hand. "If you bite me I'll bite back, okay~?" Ivan whimpered. "Suck." He ordered. Ivan didn't do anything. He didn't move, he dared to breathe, his body so terrified it didn't even shake, his skin feeling freezing even though he was sweating. It was quiet for a moment, Ox getting bored with watching the dull show. "…I told you what to do now comply or I'll switch with Ox." Ox jeered. "Shut up you imbecile." Shou hissed, never once looking away from his laptop. "Honestly, you piss me off…" He said, glancing down at the keyboard. "Boss, forgive me for my ignorance, but what exactly are you doing on there?" Mr. Suzuki asked, forcing his fingers down Ivan's throat, causing him to gag and transition to a scream. "None of your business." Mr. Suzuki hummed, disappointed, and kissed Ivan's spine. "He looks like a dirty little slut." Ox said.

"_Aww, look at him. The dirty slut…! Wonder if your so called friends know that you react like that when touched in a lewed way."_

"_Ah~!"_

Ivan bit Mr. Suzuki's fingers. "Ow! You little-"

"…Shut up…" Ivan mumbled, his bangs shadow-casting over his eyes. Shou stopped typing and glanced over at Ivan. He was not going to let it repeat. He was not going to sit there and be touched like that while being called words a liar made him believe. He was already being submissive, and that wasn't going to get him anywhere. They all made him think being the opposite would get him lighter punishments, but would he just stand down and let a man rob a bank with definite safety, or risk being shot trying to stop him and do the right thing?

"YOU CAN ALL GO TO FUCKING HELL!"

Ivan was not going to sit there and be called a slut.

* * *

><p>End AN: Okay… I was having issues with this. I want to write about it, but I want to avoid the subject, but I think I've officially decided I'm just going to say fuck it and give you all nasty rape smut. It was still light in this chapter, but it's a'comin'. lol


End file.
